What it Takes to Believe
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae terkena scandal dengan IU! Lantas apa reaksi Donghae akan hal tersebut? "Sejujurnya… Tentu aku merasakan sesuatu. Awalnya aku merasa cemburu…" . Eunhae oneshot! SunRi's back!(kind off), baru bisa post ini sekarang padahal beritanya udah basi. Filled with my thoughts about the scandal. Fluff! Mind to RnR?


Title : What it Takes to Believe

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T+

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : _This short story is inspired by my thoughts about Hyukjae's latest scandal. Kind off what I think about the whole thing, and mostly my concern for him. And for those who read this story, please kindly read my words at the bottom too._

**n.b** : jangan khawatir, ini bukan _angst_ dan pastinya masih Eunhae.

Enjoy!

.

.:What it Takes to Believe:.

.

**Author's POV**

Donghae memasuki dorm lantai sebelas dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Meski begitu senyumannya tersebut langsung pudar ketika mendapati suasana ruang tamu yang terkesan berat. Ia mendapati Ryeowook menatap telepon genggamnya dengan panik, sementara Sungmin terduduk di sofa, namun menatap kearah sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan ekspresi cemas yang ketara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

Keduanya menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin menunjuk kearah kamar tertutup tersebut dengan matanya. Kemudian Ryeowook mengangkat telepon genggamnya, menunjukkannya pada Donghae. Donghae meneliti gambar yang terpampang di layar tersebut sesaat. Terlihat gambar yang sedari kemarin terus di hebohkan. Donghae menghela napasnya berat.

"Beritanya belum juga reda?" Tanyanya, suaranya memelan.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Belum… Malah semakin parah saja," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menatap khawatir kearah pintu tertutup itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "Sejak tadi ia mengurung diri, tidak mau melangkah keluar sedikitpun."

Donghae ikut menoleh kearah pintu tertutup itu, menatapnya sendu, "Sudah coba dipanggil?"

"Bahkan sudah kupancing dengan makanan, namun nihil," jawab Ryeowook sambil menghela napas juga.

Donghae mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah… Biar aku yang mencoba membujuknya."

.

.:What it Takes to Believe:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

"Sudahlah tidak apa, aku mengerti… Tak perlu meminta maaf lagi…"

Aku berujar, berusaha menenangkan melalui telepon. Kudengar suara IU atau Ji Eun yang terus menerus meminta maaf di antara isakan tangisnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menerima permintaan maaf darinya.

"Sudah tidak apa, Ji Eun-_ah_. Nanti juga rumor itu reda sendiri."

Kemudian setelah beberapa lama berusaha menenangkannya, akhirnya isakannya berhenti dan pembicaraan kami pun kami hentikan. Aku menghela napas panjang, dengan posisi terduduk di atas kasurku, kedua lututku tertekuk di depan tubuhku. Aku memeluk lututku sendiri, membenamkan wajahku di balik lututku. Kembali kuhela napas panjang.

_Bodohnya diriku._

Aku berusaha menenangkan orang lain, padahal sesungguhnya aku juga merasa sama tidak tenangnya. Tidak, aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ji Eun seperti yang di rumorkan. Bagiku ia hanya sebatas _dongsaeng_ku. Foto itu memang diambil di rumahnya, saat aku mengunjunginya yang sedang sakit musim panas lalu.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa terpicu rumor aku berpacaran dengannya. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan foto itu diambil setelah aku bercinta dengannya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kabar seperti itu bisa dibuat. Memangnya tidak wajar seorang yang sedang sakit memakai piyama di rumahnya sendiri? Jadi Ji Eun harus mengganti pakaiannya menjadi formal ketika sedang sakit di rumahnya sendiri saat temannya menjenguk? Lagipula, aku tidak _shirtless_ seperti yang beberapa orang katakan. Aku memakai kaus putih berlengan pendek saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku berkeliaran di rumah seorang _yeoja_ tanpa kaus? Lagipula ada _eomma_ dan _halmeoni_nya disitu saat itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku mungkin memang bersalah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengambil _selca_ terlalu dekat dengannya, yang bisa menimbulkan _scandal_ seperti itu. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati mengingat statusku sebagai seorang idola, seseorang yang di pandang oleh jutaan orang lainnya setiap saat.

Kini aku mengecewakan begitu banyak orang. Aku mengecewakan para _member_ yang ada. Aku mengecewakan Leeteuk-_hyung_. Padahal Leeteuk-_hyung_ baru saja berangkat mengikuti wajib militer. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Super Junior saat ia tidak ada. Tapi aku malah mengacaukannya.

Aku selalu bercanda mengenai posisi _Leader_ dalam Super Junior, mengaku bahwa diriku sekarang menjadi _Leader_ kedua. Aku memang tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya berusaha mencerahkan suasana. Karena kutau sesungguhnya tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Leeteuk-_hyung_. Dan aku juga tidak mau mencobanya, karena bagiku hanya Leeteuk-_hyung_ lah yang pantas. Akan tetapi aku ingin bisa membantu menjaga para _member_, bukan sebagai _Leader_, tetapi sebagai seseorang yang berjanji pada Leeteuk-_hyung_. Sebagai seseorang yang ingin meyakinkan Leeteuk-_hyung_ bahwa kami akan baik-baik saja.

Karena itu jugalah aku berusaha. Karena itulah aku bekerja lebih keras. Dan karena itulah aku mengunjungi _member_-_member_ lain di waktu senggangku. Tapi apa? Sekarang malah akulah yang membuat kesulitan bagi mereka. Malah akulah yang menjatuhkan dan mengecewakan mereka semua.

Dan yang paling membuatku merasa semakin bersalah, aku mengecewakan ELF. Aku mengecewakan jutaan orang yang telah begitu setia pada kami. Aku mengecewakan mereka. Mereka pasti merasa marah dan kesal padaku.

*tok tok…*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk, membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat kearah pintu, dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari air mata sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipiku.

_Memalukan sekali kau, Lee Hyukjae._

_Kaulah yang mengecewakan mereka, tetapi kau jugalah yang menangis._

Aku menyeka kasar air mataku. Kemudian menenangkan diriku sesaat. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu itu. Aku tidak dapat menghadapi para _member_ dengan kondisi seperti ini. Karena aku tau aku akan semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat mereka. Tapi kemudian sebuah suara menghapuskan rencana awalku itu.

"Hyukkie… Ini aku… Bolehkah aku masuk?"

.

.:What it Takes to Believe:.

.

**Author's POV**

Donghae menunggu setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae yang tertutup rapat. Hampir saja ia menyerah, namun kemudian terdengar suara kunci dibuka dan perlahan pintu kayu itu berderit, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ yang sedari kemarin terus mengurung dirinya sendiri.

Belum sempat Donghae mengucapkan apapun, ataupun Sungmin dan Ryeowook melihat sosok _namja_ itu, Donghae sudah ditarik masuk dan pintu kembali ditutup dengan cepat. Donghae disambut oleh sebuah kamar yang gelap, dengan sinar remang-remang dari sebuah lampu kecil di sudut ruangan.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan terlihat Hyukjae perlahan kembali berjalan kearah kasurnya sendiri. Ia terduduk, kedua bahunya terjatuh lemah, wajahnya tertunduk menghindari tatapan Donghae.

Hyukjae terlihat kacau. Itulah yang terlihat oleh Donghae. Rambut _brunette_ gelapnya berantakan, menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Kausnya yang berantakan, dan matanya yang berkantung menandakan ia sungguh kelelahan. Itu membuat Donghae semakin khawatir. Sedih rasanya melihat Hyukjae dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Perlahan Donghae menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae terdiam, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Donghae merengkuhnya, Menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Awalnya tubuh Hyukjae berubah kaku sesaat, namun langsung berubah santai saat Donghae mulai mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Donghae tau, yang saat ini Hyukjae butuhkan bukanlah banyak kata-kata. Inilah yang saat ini paling Hyukjae butuhkan. Tangan Hyukjae yang gemetar terangkat, dan balas memeluk Donghae. Erat, amat erat. Di mata Donghae, Hyukjae terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, berbisik lembut di samping telinga Hyukjae.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hyukkie… Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Tak mendapati jawaban dari Hyukjae, Donghae kembali berujar.

"Kau tidak salah… Ini semua sama sekali bukan salahmu, jadi tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri… Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini…"

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan salahku…? Ini semua salahku…" Gumam Hyukjae lirih.

"Ini bukan salahmu… Lagipula bukan kau juga kan yang menyebarkan foto itu?"

"Ini bukan salah Ji Eun, Hae…"

"Aku tau… Aku juga tidak mengatakan bahwa ini salahnya bukan? Mungkin memang tanpa sengaja ia yang memasukkan foto itu, tapi aku tau maksudnya bukan seperti ini. Ini bukan salahnya, juga bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapapun, Hyukkie… Hanya semuanya terjadi begitu saja…"

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Donghae terus mengusap lembut punggung Hyukjae, memberinya kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hyukjae mulai tenang. Mereka mengendurkan pelukannya, dan perlahan Hyukjae dapat mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Donghae. Donghae dapat melihat bahwa Hyukjae sungguh terluka dari sorot matanya itu.

"Hyukkie… Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…"

"Tapi aku telah mengecewakan banyak orang Hae… Leeteuk-_hyung_… ELF…"

Donghae menggeleng, "Leeteuk-_hyung_ tidak akan kecewa padamu karena hal ini Hyukkie. Malah aku berani bertaruh ia sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu saat ini. Dan ELF? ELF tidak akan pernah kecewa padamu Hyukkie. ELF akan selalu mendukungmu. ELF begitu mencintaimu. Dan _scandal_ seperti ini tidak akan menggoyahkan ELF kita yang selama ini terus bersama kita. Jika ada yang berbalik membencimu karena hal ini, mereka bukan ELF yang sesungguhnya. Karena aku percaya ELF sejati akan selalu mendukung kita tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Terutama jutaan Jewels diluar sana. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak ingin permata mereka yang paling berharga ini bersedih. Aku yakin mereka ingin kau tersenyum, dan ingin kau menyadari mereka akan selalu ada disana untuk mendukungmu, memberimu semangat, menyayangimu…"

Donghae mengecup pelan pipi Hyukjae, "Akupun begitu…"

Bibir Hyukjae sedikit terangkat, dan perasaannya tidak seburuk sebelumnya mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Kemudian ia kembali berbisik pelan.

"Apa menurutmu… Teukie-_hyung_ benar-benar tidak akan marah padaku…?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Tentu tidak, Hyukkie…"

"Sungguh…?"

Donghae menarik diri dari pelukan mereka, membuat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan heran. Kemudian Donghae mengambil telepon genggamnya sendiri dari saku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol disitu dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Percayalah. Ini cobalah berbicara sendiri dengannya."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya atas 'usul' tiba-tiba tersebut. Belum sempat ia menolak, sudah terlambat. Telepon Donghae sudah tersambung pada orang yang dimaksud. Dan setelah beberapa nada tunggu, terdengar suara khas Leeteuk menggema di ruangan sunyi itu.

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae dengan panik. Donghae tersenyum berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar Hyukjae mengambil telepon yang disodorkan padanya itu, menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"_H-hyung_…?"

'_Hyukjae? Apa ini kau?'_

"_N_-_ne_ _hyung_…"

'_Ah astaga! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga! Sejak kemarin hyung mencoba menghubungimu melalui Sungmin dan yang lainnya tapi tak kunjung bisa!'_

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup.

'_Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri lagikan? Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti saat kau memukul kaca dan membuat tanganmu terluka! Kau tidak mencederai dirimu sendiri lagikan?'_

Kemudian terdengar beberapa rentetan pertanyaan dari Leeteuk. Terdengar ia begitu khawatir. Dan saat itu juga kelegaan yang begitu besar menyelimuti Hyukjae. Matanya berubah berkaca-kaca, namun perlahan senyuman terangkat di bibirnya. Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Hyukjae.

"_N-ne hyung_… Aku baik-baik saja… _H-hyung_ sendiri? Apa kabarmu?"

'_Bohong, hyung dapat mendengar suara serakmu. Kau pasti habis menangis tadi. Dengar, jangan sampai kau berbuat bodoh. Kau tidak tau kau membuatku mati cemas disini! Dan makanlah dengan benar! Kau sudah begitu kurus, jangan sampai kau berubah menjadi ikan teri sungguhan saat hyung kembali nanti.'_

Sebelum Leeteuk sempat kembali berceloteh, Hyukjae berujar pelan, "_H-hyung_… _Hyung_ tidak marah padaku…?"

Leeteuk terdiam sesaat, tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae tau saat ini sang _angel_ _without_ _wings_ tengah tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan aura keibuan yang selalu ia miliki ketika berhadapan dengan para anak-anaknya. Kemudian ia berujar dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan pengertian.

'_Hyung tidak akan marah karena hal seperti ini, Hyukjae-yah. Ini bukan salahmu, kau harus tau hal itu dan harus yakin akan hal itu. Ingatlah jalan menjadi idola tidaklah mudah. Semakin kuat, akan semakin banyak masalah yang mencoba menjatuhkan kita. Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun hyung mengenalmu? Aku cukup mengenalmu untuk tau scandal itu tidak benar. Tenanglah, Hyukjae. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu, dan semua akan tetap mendukungmu.'_

Senyuman Hyukjae sudah kembali mencapai wajahnya. Matanya sudah kembali memancarkan kelegaan. Leeteuk kemudian kembali berceloteh sesaat, memberinya beberapa petuah-petuah selayaknya seorang _eomma_ yang baik. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae terkekeh kecil karenanya. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

'_Lagipula hyung tau kau tidak akan sanggup berpaling dari Donghae.'_

Kali ini terdengar sedikit nada iseng dari kalimat Leeteuk, jelas-jelas menggoda Hyukjae. Hyukjae melirik Donghae dari sudut matanya, yang tengah memandangnya dengan heran karena tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan ekspresi polosnya. Hyukjae tersenyum, dan menatap Donghae dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hanya membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"Kau benar, _hyung_," komentar Hyukjae singkat.

'_Dan kau tidak mungkin 'tidur' dengan IU-ssi seperti yang di gosipkan. Bodoh yang beranggapan begitu. Hyung tau kau tidak mungkin melakukannya,'_ ada sedikit jeda pada kalimat Leeteuk sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda yang ketara, _'Tapi hyung tidak bisa berkata sama jika itu dengan Donghae.'_

Wajah Hyukjae memerah sedikit dan ia berubah panik, "_Hyung_! _Aish_ _jinjja_!"

Donghae tersentak, terlonjak sedikit mendengar Hyukjae tiba-tiba berteriak. Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae masih dengan agak panik, sementara Donghae yang sama sekali tidak tau apapun hanya menatapnya balik dengan heran. Ia menarik pelan lengan baju Hyukjae.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya berbisik.

Hyukjae dengan cepat menggeleng keras, "_A-ani_! Tidak ada apa-apa Hae."

'_Oh ada Donghae juga disana?'_

"Kau kira _handphone_ siapa yang sedang kugunakan _hyung_?" Balas Hyukjae malas.

'_Benar juga, hyung lupa!'_

Kemudian terdengar tawa khas Leeteuk yang melengking tinggi dari seberang. Hyukjae ikut tertawa pelan akan tingkah Leeteuk. Sungguh ia berterimakasih kepadanya. Ia adalah _Leader_ terbaik yang ia dapatkan.

'_Ah, waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis. Hyung harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Donghae dan yang lainnya. Suruh mereka menjaga diri dengan baik. Terutama kau juga, Hyukjae! Jangan mudah goyah karena scandal seperti ini, kau pasti bisa. Dan jika kau lelah, jangan segan-segan bersandar pada member yang lain, atau menghubungiku. Kau pasti bisa, Lee Hyukjae!'_

"_Arrasso_… _Jeongmal_ _gomawoyo_, Teukie-_hyung_…" Balas Hyukjae dengan seulas senyum.

'_Cheonman! Annyeong!'_

"_Annyeong_…!"

Dan telepon terputus. Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae, yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengembalikan telepon genggam itu pada Donghae.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Sangat. Terimakasih, Hae…"

"_Cheonman_! Lihatkan apa yang kubilang? Teukie-_hyung_ tidak akan marah padamu karena hal ini! Tidak akan ada yang marah padamu, Hyukkie!"

"_Ne_… Kau benar. _Gomawo_, Donghae… Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Hyukjae mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae, membuat _namja_ itu mengulaskan _angelic_ _smile_nya. Hyukjae membalasnya dengan sebuah _gummy_ _smile_ yang lebar. Mereka kembali berpelukan hangat. Kali ini dengan ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Dengan seulas senyum di bibir masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Hae…?"

"Hmm…?"

Hyukjae menarik diri dari pelukan mereka, kemudian ia menatap Donghae dalam-dalam dengan serius. Donghae balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Kenapa kau bisa… Begitu mempercayaiku…? Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat foto itu…?"

Senyuman sesaat menghilang di wajah Donghae, "Sejujurnya… Tentu aku merasakan sesuatu. Awalnya aku merasa cemburu…" Tapi kemudian senyuman itu kembali terlukis kembali, "Tapi aku tau, rumor itu tidak mungkin benar. Lagipula aku ingat saat kau meminta izin untuk menjenguknya padaku. Dan aku tau, kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan atau mengkhianatiku. Dari setiap tatapanmu, aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku… Dan aku percaya akan sorot mata itu, lebih dari ucapan jutaan orang di luar sana. Lebih dari apapun…"

Donghae kembali memeluk Hyukjae, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang perlahan bersemu ke ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Karena kau Hyukkieku. Lee Hyukjae yang mencintaiku… Cukup satu hal itu yang meyakinkanku untuk selalu mempercayaimu…"

Hyukjae tidak dapat mengungkapkan betapa tersentuhnya ia oleh hal tersebut. Betapa bahagianya ia memiliki seseorang seperti Donghae di hidupnya.

"Lagipula…"

Nada suara Donghae berubah, dan Hyukjae menyadari seulas senyum _evil_ yang mungkin terlukis di bibir Donghae walau tak melihat wajahnya. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Lagipula kau tidak mungkin 'tidur' dengan IU-_ssi_. Maksudku, kau tidak akan berada di posisi itu. Mengingat kita ini Haehyuk."

Sebelah alis Hyukjae terangkat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia menggenggam kedua bahu Donghae dan memundurkannya sedikit dari sandarannya pada leher Hyukjae. Ia memandang Donghae skeptis.

"Haehyuk? Dari mana kau dapat ide itu? Kita bahkan belum pernah… hmm… benar-benar bercinta. Lagipula setauku kita ini Eunhae _couple_," balas Hyukjae.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Donghae menantang.

"Semua orang! Bahkan para member kita sendiri juga menyebut kita Eunhae!" Jawab Hyukjae tertawa pelan.

"Tapi ada juga yang menyebut kita Haehyuk!" Desak Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Tidak sebanyak Eunhae, Hae."

Hyukjae kembali tertawa, dan tiba-tiba ia di dorong oleh sepasang lengan, membuatnya terbaring diatas kasur dengan sang pelaku diatasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba buktikan…?" Bisik Donghae dengan suara mendesah.

Kemudian Donghae langsung menangkap bibir Hyukjae dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Hyukjae terbelalak akan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Namun perlahan matanya memejam. Ia membalas ciuman Donghae dengan sama antusiasnya. Donghae menautkan jemarinya di rambut Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggang Donghae sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik belakang leher Donghae, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka berubah semakin panas, lidah saling menyapa satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Napas keduanya terengah. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam-dalam. Terlihat jelas keduanya kini sudah dikuasai perasaan, ingin memiliki dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kemudian Hyukjae mengusap sudut bibir Donghae dengan jemarinya, menghapus jejak sehabis ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian dengan sekali gerakan cepat ia membalik posisi mereka dan mulai menciumi leher Donghae.

"Boleh saja…" Bisiknya di sela ciumannya dengan napas berat.

.

.

.

Kini, meski redupnya cahaya di kamar tersebut tidak berubah dengan beberapa waktu sebelumnya, suasana di dalamnya jelas sudah berubah. Tidak lagi terlihat berat seperti tadi. Yang ada hanya kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Sepasang insan berbaring di balik gelungan selimut. Terlihat pakaian berserakan di lantai di samping kasur tersebut.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Meski keringat masih membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dan napasnya masih sedikit terengah. Ia menatap wajah _namja_ yang tertidur disisinya dengan ekspresi damai dan senyuman _angelic_ di wajahnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat _namja_ itu semakin merapat pada dirinya. Tak di hiraukannya tubuh mereka yang masih saling bersentuhan di bawah balutan selimut.

Ia sungguh berterimakasih memiliki Donghae di hidupnya. Ia merasa sungguh beruntung memiliki orang yang selalu mencintainya dan percaya padanya. Dan ia tau, dengan Donghae disisinya, juga orang-orang yang percaya padanya dan mendukungnya, ia akan bisa bertahan. Ia pasti bisa melalui apapun yang menghadangnya nantinya. Sudah cukup ia terlarut dalam masalah ini.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, hendak menyusul kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi. Tapi kemudian sebuah pikiran melintas. Membuatnya terkekeh kecil sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, tenggelam kedalam rengkuhan mimpi.

_Aku benar, kami memang Eunhae._

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Aduh laptop masih rusak... ini curi-curi bajak laptop orang ngetik buru-buru dari yang kutulis di buku. Maaf kalo lama dan cuma dapet story gapenting begini. Doakan laptopku cepet sembuh ya T_T #PrayForReyasha . (Reyasha adalah nama suami a.k.a Laptopku)

.

_Yeah, this plot was bugging my head for sometime and I decide to let it out._

Sebenernya ini pikiranku mengenai _scandal_ Hyuk-IU… Sekalian curhat aja deh.

Awalnya aku emang agak kaget liat foto itu, sedikit patah hati(_my_ Eunhae _shipper_ _heart_). Tapi pikiran itu cepet terganti karena bagaimanapun aku pengen Hyukkie seneng. _I'm just too in love with that anchovy_. Aku bakal ikut seneng kalo Hyukkie juga seneng, meski itu berarti dia punya _yeojachingu_. Apapun yang terjadi aku bakal terus support Hyukkie.

_That's when I thought, I don't give a f*ck about the news, wether it's wrong or right. I'll support him no matter what._ Kalau dia beneran pacaran sama IU, aku ikut seneng dan bakal _support_ mereka. Tapi kalau engga, ya aku juga bakal dukung dia terus. Cuma yang sempet bikin aku _down_ bukan masalah pacaran atau enggaknya Hyukkie. Tetapi mikirin kasus _scandal_nya ini.

Hyukkie _was suspended by SM for some works for a while. And to think that this happened just after Leeteuk was assigned to military. It must be really hard on him_. Mengingat Hyukkie orangnya sensitif, dia pasti merasa bersalah dan nyalahin diri sendiri. Sampe ada kasus banyak 'ELF' yang _unfollow_ _twitter_ dia / nge _bash_ dia. _He must be broken, he must be hurt, really bad. And that thought makes me sad, really sad that I can't think straight for some days. I'm really concerned about him_. Padahal dia salah apa? Nggak ada kan? Sejak awal yang gak sengaja _upload_ foto itu juga IU. Bukannya aku mau nyalahin IU, aku juga ga nyalahin ini ke dia. Yang salah menurutku adalah para ELF atau orang-orang yang nge _bash_, _if you know what I mean_. Kalaupun mereka pacaran, itu hak mereka kan. Apa itu salah?

Jadi aku cuma pengen bilang juga, ke semua ELF dan Jewels disana. Hyukkie _**needs**__ us. He __**needs**__ our support and __**our**__**trust**_. _So please support him, keep __**loving**__ him, __**believe**__ in him whatever happened_. _Aside from who's he with, he's still __**our**__**Jewel**__._

Oh iya. _Lastly_, gak peduli kalaupun nanti terbukti dia beneran pacaran/ngga, _I still ship_ Eunhae. Hehehe.

_I will not unfollow Lee Hyukjae in Twitter, nor will I unfollow him from my heart._

_-Kim Sun Ri_


End file.
